Me estás tentando
by darisu-chan
Summary: No es buena idea estar cerca de Yoruichi cuando está aburrida, esto es algo que Urahara tuvo que aprender por las malas. KisuYoru


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Bleach, todo pertenece a Tite Kubo

**Nota:** Este es el primer fic que escribí para Bleach, extrañamente será el segundo que publico. Adoro esta serie y ésta pareja: KisuYoru. Ojalá les guste y por favor no me manden flames, crítica constructiva es aceptada. Bueno, Ja ne! Y esperen la continuación.

Me estás tentando

Era un día normal en la tienda de Urahara, bueno, tan normal como una casa habitada por tres ex integrantes del Gotei 13 y dos niños que se la pasan molestándose. Kisuke se encontraba tomando una siesta, después de haberse pasado horas trabajando en un nuevo invento; Tessai se encontraba cocinando, obviamente todos se alejaron de la cocina una vez que él entró. Jinta y Ururu estaban barriendo la entrada de la tienda, gracias a que el dueño se los pidió "muy amablemente".

Pero Yoruichi se encontraba aburrida, no había nada interesante que hacer; le daba flojera ir hasta Soul Society y molestar a Byakuya, lo que ya no era tan divertido como antes; ir con Soi Fon no era muy buena idea, la capitana del segundo escuadrón era capaz de convencerla de quedarse. Hacer enojar a Ichigo diciéndole cosas de Rukia no era nada divertido desde que los dos empezaron a salir.

Estaba harta de no tener a quien molestar o que hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió una "brillante idea", un foco, literalmente se prendió en su cabeza cuando esa idea apareció: lo tenía, su víctima sería Urahara Kisuke. ¿Cómo lo molestaría? Tenía que ser creativa y tenía que jugar sucio, pues Urahara no era alguien que se molestará por cualquier cosa, tenía que hacerle algo realmente "malo".

Se tardó casi toda la mañana y se tomo dos horas de su siesta matutina para planearlo todo. Empezaría todo como algo inocente, y después se convertiría en algo para mayores de edad. Fue a la habitación de Kisuke y preparó todo para su "juego".

Kisuke acababa de comer un delicioso plato de ramen y se sentía más que satisfecho, dispuesto a tomar otra siesta, ya la tercera del día. Entró silbando a su cuarto, cuando se detuvo en seco; no podía entender lo que estaba pasando: ahí, sentada en su cama, se encontraba Yoruichi vestida con un muy provocador bikini… o ¿era ropa interior? La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro, pero no podía dejar de observarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Yoruichi le preguntó en tono sarcástico.

- Yo...Yoruichi-san, ¿qué... pero qué estás haciendo? – El pobre Kisuke empezó a tartamudear.

- Pues te estaba esperando. – Yoruichi dijo en tono seductor, y Kisuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Para qué? – Tragó saliva antes de decir eso, sabía que se arrepentiría al escuchar la respuesta.

- Es que me siento tan sola Kisuke. – Otra vez Yoruichi usó ese tono suyo y se puso en una pose muy provocativa.

- Pe...pero ¿por qué? – Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kisuke pudo formular su pregunta.

- Es que me hace falta un hombre, Kisuke. – Yoruichi siguió usando su tono sensual.

- ¿Para qué? – Urahara ya conocía la respuesta, pero aún así la quiso formular antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

K- isuke, tú sabes muy bien para qué. – Le dijo simplemente, poniéndose de pie y caminando de una forma muy propia de los felinos.

Urahara no podía dejar de observarla. La verdad era que él siempre había estado enamorado de la Shihoin, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto: él era un simple plebeyo y ella era una princesa. Tan simple como eso, no podían estar juntos. Bueno, eso era en la Sociedad de Almas, pero ahora estaban en el mundo humano y no había nadie que les dijera que podían o no hacer.

La Shihoin se acerco a él, y lo abrazo por detrás, haciendo que el vendedor se paralizara en su lugar, sin mover un músculo.

- Yo…Yoruichi… - Dijo el pobre de Urahara, sin comprender el por qué de sus acciones, tan extrañas y nada propias de ella.

La felina le ronroneó en el oído, y Kisuke no pudo evitar sentir que algo se calentaba en su interior, y no mal pensados, no es eso lo que piensan, si no que, con la cercanía, su corazón latía muy rápido y Urahara quería esparcir todo el amor que en él se encontraba.

- Yoruichi. – Le habló suavemente.

- Dime Kisuke. – Le dijo Yoruichi, aún abrazándolo.

- Me estás tentando. – Le susurró el rubio en el oído, y Yoruichi sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Y si sigues así, no me voy a poder contener. – Le dijo serio, para después tomarlo por sorpresa y colocarla entre sus brazos.

- Yoruichi se quedó estática y confundida; no sabía que había pasado, unos segundos atrás estaba intentando molestar a Kisuke mientras lo abrazaba, y ahora él la estaba abrazando a ella. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día o en cualquier otro momento, no hubiera dudado en golpearlo y ponerlo en su lugar por ser tan pervertido, pero, en esos momentos, se sentía demasiado cómoda como para irse.

- Tal vez eso es exactamente lo que quiero. – La morena le respondió después de unos momentos.

Era nuevamente el turno de Kisuke para quedarse en estado de shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Shihoin Yoruichi quería que hiciera _eso _con ella? Estaba atónito, no lo podía ocultar. Yoruichi al ver la situación en la que su "mejor amigo" se encontraba, no pude evitar burlarse de él.

- Es claro que, a pesar de tener más de 200 años de vida, era más inocente que Ichigo, y eso ya es mucho.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Yoruichi-san? – Urahara le preguntó.

- Quiero que me hagas sentir una mujer. – Esa fue su simple respuesta.

- ¿Q…QUÉ? – El pobre rubio gritó y se ruborizó ante la idea. Y fue el momento perfecto para que "su amiguito" hiciera su aparición. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a la morena, quien sonrío feliz al ver que su broma estaba funcionando.

- Lo que escuchaste. – Le dijo ella.

- Y… ¿cómo quieres que lo haga? – Kisuke le preguntó, teniendo ciertas esperanzas de volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

- Pues de la única manera que se hace. – Yoruichi le dijo muy altaneramente.

- Pues muy bien. – Kisuke la cargó como si fuera una novia y la empezó a llevar hasta su cama.

- ¿Pero qué rayos haces Kisuke? – Yoruichi le gritó, algo indignada.

- Pues lo que me pediste que hiciera. – Urahara le respondió algo ofendido.

- ¡Eso no es lo que te pedí! – Shihoin le gritó.

- Claro que sí, me pediste que te hiciera sentir mujer. – Él le contestó ya bastante enfadado.

- ¡Pervertido! Entendiste mal.- Le contestó.

- ¿Cómo pude haber entendido mal? – Urahara preguntó, más para sí mismo que para la morena.

- Me refería a que me llevarás de compras, eso es lo que me hace sentir mujer. – Yoruichi le dijo, dejando al pobre de Urahara nuevamente paralizado y además excitado.

- Ah, y Kisuke.

- Dime.

- Tendrás que hacer algo con _eso_. – Le dijo la Shihoin señalando cierta parte de su cuerpo que era muy notoria.

Yoruichi se fue riendo, mientras Kisuke tendría que solucionar su "problemita" antes de que alguien más lo viera. Algo apenado se metió al baño para no salir en un buen rato. Mientras estaba ahí ya estaba planeando su revancha: Shihoin Yoruichi se las pagaría, y en grande.


End file.
